Point of Impact
by Deiphobe
Summary: It's her 7th year and she just sat down behind her cauldron when Professor Snape says, "Miss Granger, meet me in my office after class." Who knew a Potter, a Granger, a Weasley, and Professor Snape could work together so successfully? Ignores HBP and DH.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I don't own it.

Point of Impact

Chapter 1: May this Confession be the Start

"Miss Granger, meet me in my office after class. We will discuss your deplorable lack of creativity on your last essay," drawled Professor Snape. "You practically copied from the textbook, and that simply won't do, as plagiarism is illegal both in the Wizarding world and the muggle one. I had hoped that the prized pupil of so many teachers would be able to at least give credit where credit is due." The Slytherins in the dungeon classroom snickered softly. Hermione blushed.

"Yes sir," she replied complacently. The class continued without any interruption in the normal manner, except that Neville's cauldron remained intact, though his potion was yellow, instead of lime green.

"At least, Mr. Longbottom is consistent in his results," he said, glaring at Seamus, who had somehow managed to create a perfect potion. "Five points from Gryffindor for lacking consistency, Mr. Finnigan."

Seamus grinded his teeth together but didn't say anything. Ron opened his mouth, but Harry elbowed him before he could say anything. It had taken the Gryffindor boys seven years to realize that Professor Snape would take off even more points if they complained about the injustice. However, the more fiery elements were prone to forgetting occasionally.

"Class dismissed," said Professor Snape. The sound of chair scrapping the floor and the hinges creaking echoed around the classroom. Malfoy made a snide comment to Harry that Hermione didn't catch because she was walking in the opposite direction, towards Professor Snape's office.

"Miss Granger, as you know, your essay was not directly copied from the textbook as the textbook doesn't include half of this information," began Professor Snape. "I am sure you are just itching to ask me why I've called you in here, since the reason I gave is indubitably false. Professor Dumbledore has requested that I choose an assistant to help me make the potions for the hospital wing in case anything should happen to me."

"Why me, sir?" asked Hermione, honestly in shock that the Head of Slytherin house would pick a Gryffindor know-it-all to spend more time with.

"The Headmaster _suggested_ I ask you," responded Professor Snape. "I agreed, because you are the most talented student I have ever taught.

*Break*

"Professor, we've run out of Aconite," said Hermione. "The full moon is coming up and Professor Lupin is going to need Wolfsbane."

"Yes, yes, I know. I used the last of it yesterday making that very potion," replied the snarky professor. Hermione apologized strenuously before asking what he needed her to do.

"Poppy has requested that we send her more Pepper-Up," said Professor Snape. Hermione needed no further instruction and immediately set up a cauldron with all of the ingredients beside it, set up in the order they needed to be added. "Double the normal quantities."

"Yes sir," she responded, before doing exactly what he said.

*Break*

"Good evening, Professor," said Hermione cheerfully as she walked into the dungeons. A couple of months brewing potions with him had cured her of her fear of his sharp tongue. Besides, she felt that she had to be cheerful to balance his dour presence out.

"Good evening, Miss Granger," said Professor Snape. "It seems that I forgot that the Volo Dormire potion requires four hands. Professor Dumbledore is unable to assist me in this endeavor."

"I'm sorry, Professor, I don't know what that is."

"The Gryffindor Know-It-All doesn't know something? Inform the Daily Prophet at once," joked Professor Snape. Hermione blushed, but smiled a small smile. "The book with the red spine on the fourth shelf behind my desk should have all the information you could possibly wish to know about this particular potion."

Hermione's small smile spread from ear to ear because it was the first time he had allowed her to read one of his books without him in the same room.

*Break*

"Miss Granger, if I may, I would like to congratulate you on your impending graduation. I would also like to add that I will be spending my summer at my home making potions for the Order. I could use an assistant, if you're interested," said Professor Snape.

"That would be wonderful! Thank you, Professor," replied Hermione happily.

"Miss Granger, if we are going to be working together all summer, perhaps you should call me Severus," added Professor Snape.

"Well, in that case, Severus, it's Hermione," said the young witch.

*Break*

The children of Spinner's End are intrigued by the house at the end of the row which is empty for months at a time. The boy in the house next door reported to his friends that he had seen a young woman with bushy brown hair walk in through the front door. His friends thought he'd lost his mind, for the owner of the house was a man with lanky black hair and a crooked nose who smelt like Mrs. Smith's herb garden.

The boy decided to get irrefutable proof so his friends would believe him. He climbed one of the trees in his backyard and peered through the kitchen window with a camera, waiting for the man and the woman to eat together. He didn't have to wait long, as it was nearing 12:30 when he climbed the tree. He snapped a picture quickly and ran off to develop it.

*Break*

"Hermione, I was thinking about Pepper-Up and I think that adding a gram of crushed Astragalus will make it more effective," said Severus over lunch one day.

"Wouldn't it decrease the effect of the Echinacea to put a less powerful immune system stimulant into the same potion?" asked the slim brunette.

"Not at all, Astragalus is safe to use over a long period of time..."

"Whereas Echinacea is not," interrupted Hermione. "Instead of curing colds, this modified version..."

"Would be usable as a preventative," finished Severus, unwilling to let Hermione steal his thunder.

"I'll get started on it right away," said Hermione, "while you brew the Palmyran Poison Aberforth needs for some reason."

"You are aware that it is not so much a poison as a tongue loosener. Apparently, this customer holds his tongue very well, even when drunk. Drunk on firewhisky spiked with Palmyran Poison, he won't be able to keep his secrets," said Severus, smirking. "You are probably not aware that I filled out the apprenticeship paperwork out today. All you need to do to become my apprentice officially is sign this line."

Hermione barely contained her squeal.

"Really? After 18 months of apprenticeship, I'll be a master and as a master, I can develop my own medical potions, which is what I've always wanted to do," she said.

"You've only told be 25 times," replied Severus. "And you could do it in less than 18 months, since you've been brewing with me for the past 10 months. The last 6 months of an apprenticeship are normally dedicated to a mastery project, which isn't so much of an individual project as collaboration in between the mentor and the apprentice. You officially become a master when your name is published alongside a master's in one of the premier Potions journals."

"That means I have two months to figure out what I want to do our project on," answered Hermione, starting to go hysterical.

"No, it means you have two more months of brewing under my supervision before you can start brainstorming," replied Severus, cutting her off before she could get started.

*Break*

"Severus!" cried out Hermione two months later at three a.m. in the morning. "I have it."

Severus grumbled.

"I was reading a book that mentioned how most offensive spells don't affect the target until they hit the target. I want to create a shield that will prevent the spell from hitting the target."

"Hermione, that's what a Protego does."

"Yes, and the Protego potion is awful. I want to make something better than that, something that might actually be useful!" she retorted.

"Hermione, it may be feasible. However, much more research is necessary before we even think about beginning this project," said Severus. "Now go away and come back at a more reasonable hour."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I don't own it.

Point of Impact

Chapter 2: Let the World be Done with Me

"Hermione, hurry up. We're going to be late," cried out Severus, pacing back and forth in front of the fireplace. "You know Moody triple checks all stragglers instead of the normal double check for regular Order members. I was late once." He shuddered.

"Calm down! You know just as well as I do that you can't cast a stasis charm over Felix Felicis and this is the last step," replied Hermione calmly from the basement which doubled as their potions laboratory. Harry had suggested, and Dumbledore approved, that they all consume one drop of the luck potion before going off on a mission. Snape had disapproved, based on its addictive qualities, but the significant spike in surviving conflicts with Death Eaters had made it worth it.

"Wouldn't you rather do your mastery project on Felix Felicis?" wheedled Severus from the doorway. "We could make it less addictive or more potent."

"No, Severus. My research shows that it is possible. In _Moste Potente Potions_," Hermione started.

"Not right now. We're going to be late. Tell me later," he said, marching over to the cauldron. He started to pour the golden potion into the vials on the table beside the cauldron. Hermione smiled before helping him place the vials into a cushioned bag, specially designed for transporting large amount of glass vials filled with potion. A quick Scourgify to the cauldron and they were ready to go.

"Hermione, Severus, welcome," said Dumbledore as soon as they fell out of the fireplace. "I see you have brought the potions I requested you make at the last meeting." The pair took seats near the middle of the table across from Tonks.

"Hey, I have a bit of a..." She stopped speaking when the fire turned emerald again and Harry stumbled out, covered in dried blood.

"Harry, what happened to you?" asked Hermione. "Where's Ron?" The two boys had shared a flat ever since leaving Hogwarts.

"I now call this meeting to order. Severus?" Dumbledore turned the floor over to the dark-haired potion master.

"In this bag, we have exactly 26 vials of Felix Felicis, for distribution to Order members on active missions. Please remember that Felix Felicis is highly addictive. The recommended dose is one drop per hour of luck you need," lectured Severus. Hermione passed the bag around. Occasionally a hand would slip in.

"Dung, you don't need 8 vials. Put them back," said Mrs. Weasley before turning to lecture Fred and George for doing the same thing.

"Harry? Your report?" asked Dumbledore. Harry focused his eyes on the potion, turning the vial round and round in his hands.

"The Death Eaters we were after, Macnair and his troop, are permanently incapacitated. We returned to London on the 8th," said Harry, offering as little detail as possible.

"The 8th was four days ago," said Hermione, stating the obvious.

"Macnair's son wasn't a member of his father's troop, but when he heard he wanted revenge. It took him three days to track us down. He broke into our apartment with the intention of scaring us, I think, but it quickly escalated to a full-blown fight. Ron was hit by a stray cutting charm and I stunned the kid. He's at the Ministry holding cells now. He'll be facing trial for breaking in and murder."

Hermione blanched.

"Murder?" asked Kingsley, not wanting Harry to confirm his suspicions but needing to know.

"The cutting charm hit Ron's throat. There was a lot of blood," said Harry. "I tried to clean Ron up as best as possible after I realized he was gone."

"Professor Dumbledore, may Harry and I be excused?" asked Hermione. After the venerable wizard nodded, Hermione stood up and practically dragged Harry out of the kitchen and up the stairs to the room which Harry had shared with Ron over summer vacations.

"Hermione, I," started Harry.

"Sssh," murmured Hermione, hugging her best friend. "It'll all turn out okay someday, I promise." Harry rested his head on her shoulder and the two friends mourned their lost friend together.

"Dears, the meeting is over," said Mrs. Weasley, who was doing surprisingly well considering the news she had just heard. "Ron would want to be avenged. Don't let his death be in vain. Hermione, Tonks wants to see you and Severus in private."

"I'm so sorry, Mrs. Weasley. I should have agreed to live here, where the wards are practically impenetrable instead of in a London apartment," sobbed Harry, blaming himself for Ron's death. "It should have been me."

Mrs. Weasley rushed across the room to hug Harry and to reassure him that it wasn't his fault. Hermione stepped out of the room and hurried downstairs, wiping the tears away with her hands quickly.

"Wotcher, Hermione," said Tonks. Her hair was uncharacteristically black. "As you know, my primary job for the order is to spy on Death Eaters, now that Sevvie here's been revealed as a spy. My latest target is proving to be very good at resisting my feminine wiles."

"You want a love potion," stated Severus flatly.

"Yes." Tonks looked slightly ashamed.

"When do you need it by?" he asked. Tonks looked shocked.

"You'll brew it?"

"Obviously."

"Err, next week should be fine," said Tonks.

"Come Hermione, there are potions waiting for us," said Severus before apparating to his home.

"Bye Tonks," said Hermione, giving the witch a hug before following Severus' example.

"Are you okay?" asked Severus as soon as he saw Hermione. He examined her eyes, looking for tears. She gulped and gave him a small smile, just to show that she was okay.

"There's no time to mourn now. There will be plenty of time after _He_ dies," she said, referring to Voldemort. Ever since the Taboo had been placed on his name, Order members who refused to show fear had taken to calling him "he" in a disdainful voice. It had been Harry's idea. "Besides, we have a love potion to brew."

After they entered the dungeons, Hermione nodded to Severus. There would be no talking now, unless it was about the potion they were brewing. Hermione gathered the ingredients, while Severus prepared a cauldron. Soon enough, there was a potion with the characteristic swirling smoke above it. Hermione sighed, thankful to be done, before stiffening up. Instead of smelling old books and freshly mown grass, she smelled potions ingredients. The combination reminded her of her mother's small herb garden.

"I'll just put this in a vial and give it to Tonks then, shall I?" she said. Severus nodded, too in shock to reply in any other manner. When she left, he took another sniff to confirm that the smell had in fact been coming from the potion and not from his apprentice. It had.

But he couldn't possibly tell her. She would be disgusted that her old Potions Professor, a man old enough to be her father, was attracted to her. He was surprised enough as it was that she let him call her Hermione, despite knowing all the sins he had committed both willingly and unwillingly during his time as a Death Eater.

Hermione stepped through the fire place at Grimmauld Place two hours after she'd apparated away. Tonks had already left, but Harry was staying since his apartment was compromised. She handed the bottle to him, having extracted a promise from him to give to Tonks as soon as he saw her.

He uncorked the vial and sniffed.

"Smells like Ginny," said Harry. Hermione looked at him sadly. Ginny had run away after Harry broke up with her for her own safety. Nobody had seen her or heard from her since then. If not for the Weasley clock, she would be suspected dead. "What about you?"

"Herbs. It's," Hermione paused, unsure how Harry would take the bombshell that followed.

"Who, Herms?" he said, calling her by the nickname Ron had bestowed on her during their sixth year.

"Severus. Severus Snape." Harry stared at her.

"I know it's weird, Harry. I know it could never work. I know it's different. I know everyone thought that Ron and I would end up together, but it's Severus," said Hermione.

"Hermione, if he makes you happy, he can't be that bad," replied Harry, surprisingly calm. "I guess this means I have to make an effort to make friends with the greasy git. Are you going to tell him?"

"No, he'd kick me out of his house, call me delusional. I've gotten so used to being with him every day, so used to his company, his sense of humor. I can't leave, so I can't tell him," answered Hermione. "I have to go back now. He'll be wondering what's taking me so long."

"I'll get this to Tonks," said Harry as he hugged her.

"Harry, I have to go. I've had an idea," she said, apparating out of his arms.

"Hermione with an idea? That's new," joked Harry. "Well, I guess it's just me and you old girl." Hedwig hooted angrily.

"My apologies. Please forgive me, beloved beautiful young owl," apologized Harry. Hedwig flew to Harry's shoulder and pecked at his ear affectionately.

"Severus! Harry!" yelled Hermione upon her return to Spinner's End.

"What?" asked Severus, confused.

"Harry!" insisted Hermione. "Lily Potter shielded him somehow. There is a way. We just need to replicate it."

"Are you sure you don't want to work on improving Felix Felicis?" asked Snape, one last time. Hermione glared at her mentor.

"Think of the benefits, Severus. You could be completely untouchable. Avada Kedarva wouldn't kill you anymore."

"I suppose you want to go to Godric's Hollow then, to investigate. Lily had a similar idea, but her passion was charms. She wanted to create a stronger version of the Protego charm. She died before completing her project. I was supposed to help her and create a potion to accompany it, but after our fateful encounter after OWLS," Severus trailed off.

"I think she did finish, Severus. She managed to keep Harry alive," Hermione said.

"No time like the present," said Severus.

"It's nearly nightfall and I'm tired. Tomorrow we'll begin," said Hermione.

"Are you staying here tonight?"

"Yes, I think I will. After all, we will be leaving bright and early," said Hermione. "That means no lucubration for you, Mister." Severus groaned before heading to the kitchen to make them both something for dinner. Hermione had learned early on that the Potions master was a formidable chef, to rival to House Elves at Hogwarts. Dinner passed quickly, with the pair discussing various potions and their project.

"Good night, Severus," said Hermione, yawning.

"Sweet dreams."

The next morning, Hermione woke up to the smells of freshly cooked pancakes. She ran downstairs to the kitchen and found that Severus hadn't made any old pancakes; he'd made blueberry pancakes, her favorite. Forgetting her surroundings, Hermione squealed. Then jumped, when she heard Severus chuckle from behind the stove.

Blushing, Hermione quickly ate her pancakes.

"Do you know where Godric's Hollow is, or would you like me to Side-Along Apparate you?" asked Severus.

"I think it would be better if you apparated both of us," replied Hermione. Without any warning, Severus grabbed her arm and popped out of existence, only to reappear in a small village.

"Next time, a warning would be appreciated," said Hermione wryly. She looked around. Half a house stood in front of her. "Is this?"

"Yes. The Potters lived here," replied Severus.

Hermione opened the front door and walked into the ruined cottage.

"Harry's room was upstairs."

Hermione walked up the rickety stairs and saw a beautiful cradle, perfectly preserved completely intact, looking out of place in the half-demolished house. She walked over debris and ran her hand along the railing of the cradle.

"Severus, this is it," she said. He sent an Incendio at the old cradle. The spell fizzled a few feet away from the cradle.

Hermione looked at Severus with a huge grin on her face.


End file.
